User blog:Watermelonoutburst/TAG! You’re It!
For the crazy 13 questions game, because Fangirl1418 tagged me and now I’m it, so I’m going to tag you! I think you all know the rules by now... I hope one of the rules isn’t to include the rules. I think it is. 1) Have you heard of Scooby-Doo? A) yes. 2) your favorite fandom is? A) this one... but honestly I liked the galleries better. 3) watermelons or strawberries? A) WATERMELONS obviously! 4) dogs or cats, which is better? A) Uh... cats. I think. I’m not really a fan of either though. Dogs are nice too, they can both be scary sometimes... 5) do you prefer writing or drawing? A) Writing all the way! I’m planning on being an author but I also like illustrating my books. 6) which OC you made us your favorite? A) Alaskya Victory. I don’t know why but she is. She’s just cool, and also kind of shy and likes writing and crafting like me. She has the ability of levitation and lives in kind of a futuristic distopia. 7) Pencils or pens? A) well, pens are great, all their colors and fun clicking noises and how they can write on a lot of surfaces and wash off most, but I would have to say pencils, you can fix your mistakes, make it better, and not worry about running out of ink. I think my drawing and writing just looks right in pencil. 8) do you like summer? A) I LOVE summer! I would rather sweat than shiver, so much sunshine and animals and growing things and water!!!!! 9) favorite animal? A) polar bear. I think it always has been. I wanted a polar bear cub when I was little. 10) have you ever watched a crime show? A) I seriously doubt it. I don’t know. 11) Have you ever watched a marvel movie? A) yes, two and a few little kid tv shows. 12) do you prefer making digital edits or drawing on paper? A) Paper! I love almost all my drawings and don’t make many edits, besides, I’d hate to accidentally delete all of my work! 13) favorite editor on BSW? A) none. As you may have noticed I haven’t been to active, (is this game your plot to suck me back in? Probably not. But maybe.) and I don’t exactly see all of your edits lined up. Even if I did and liked one edit style better than another, I don’t want anyone’s feeling to get hurt by me not picking them. MY TURN! bew bew bew! Rapid fire questions! Sorry, I’m being weird. ;) 1. What is your favorite song? 2. Wyldstyle or Sweet Meyhem? 3. Are you a night or morning person? 4. If you could go anywhere, where would you go? (It could be on earth or not) 5. Would you rather be a princess or a knight? 6.blue or pink? 7. If a tree could have any other color leaves, what color would you want them to be? 8. If you have been on a team for any type of game, (you’ve probably been on multiple) what color was your favorite team? (Color, not team name unless you were like, team blue) 9. Freeze tag or sharks-and-minnows? 10. Would Queen Whatevera Wa’nabi’s song sway you to her side or would you be a Wyldstyle? 11. Do you love the Catchy Song? (��’cause it’s so catchy, catchy, it’s such a catchy song! This song’s gonna get stuck inside your, this song’s gonna get stuck inside your, this song’s gonna get stuck inside your he-e-ad!) 12. Do you have any songs stuck inside your head? (Now?) 13. (I’m just asking) have you heard of Jesus? Now I tag you and you and you and- just kidding. I tag: StarLegoQueen (Stars) Glaydoin And LegogirlLeah22, You’re it! �� ��ZZY over and out... until I have to do Kami and Lunadragongirl’s questions. Brace yourselves for crazy everyone! Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag